We've Got Time
by Weethree
Summary: Here's my short fic of season 1 Bo and after hours Lauren. Booze, introspection, board games and then some. Enjoy! ;)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone. I'm a long time lurker, and this is my first inspired little one-shot. We'll see if my brain comes up with anything else interesting enough to write about, but until then I'm always free to beta :)

I'm borrowing Tamsin from S3, just to add a little flavour - thanks to Akemi for pointing that one out!

These two lovely ladies don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing them temporarily from Lost Girl. They can get back to their lives when I'm done, I guess. If they have to...

**We've Got Time**

Bo critically scanned the shelf in front of her and sighed. Most of the boxes were unfamiliar, and some she had only heard of in passing. She glanced behind her as Lauren flitted about in the brightly lit kitchen, piecing together final touches on a pair of large sandwiches and a small array of snacks. Her task momentarily forgotten, Bo leaned against the back of the couch and watched over her shoulder, mesmerized by Lauren's purposeful, fluid movements. The doctor had that same look on her face whenever Bo had discreetly observed her in the lab, the same little furrow in Lauren's brow reappeared and she was chewing the corner of her bottom lip as she surveyed the counter top. Except this time, Lauren wasn't enigmatically wrapped in a sterile lab coat, she had a tight-fitting gray v-neck tee with a pair of comfortable, well-worn jeans. Bo sighed imperceptibly again. There was no doubting her growing feelings for the blonde, and she was finding it hard to bottle her emotions as things had started to progress beyond just a doctor-patient relationship.

Lauren had offered to help Bo with controlling her hunger, promising to find a serum that would help curb it, or at least take the edge off, and she had succeeded. Bo had successfully fed off of a security guard while they were hunting an under-fae in a corporate laboratory, and she was over the moon that she hadn't managed to drain him dry. They had shared an awkward hug afterward and it left Bo's brain roiling with its implications.

Simply put, she liked Lauren, _a lot_. So much so that she was terrified of being near her. Just the temptation of kissing her and tasting her chi nearly drove Bo mad. The serum was working, however, and Bo had attempted little feeds at nightclubs here and there without a hitch, giving her more confidence that maybe someday she would be able to control it enough to trust herself around the blonde.

It was getting hard to, though. Recently, their conversations were becoming laced with flirty undertones. Normally, Bo had no issues in that department, but it had required a stiff drink and furtive glances before she could respond and get over her fear. Of course, Lauren being who she was would quickly retort with a small smile and a quirked eyebrow leaving Bo feeling even more flustered and dry-mouthed. It had been a vicious cycle.

Bo was startled as a pair of honey-brown eyes looked up at her, followed by tiny twist of the lips. _Shit. Caught._ "Find something you like?" The double meaning wasn't lost on her as a small flush crept past her collar. She cleared her throat and looked ahead to the shelf once again.

"Honestly, most of these are pretty foreign to me," Bo admitted with a shrug. "I only really played basic games when I was younger…" Her eyes scanned the top shelf again. "You know, Connect Four, Guess Who, stuff like that."

Lauren laughed lightly as she loaded her arms with the two small plates and bowls and brought them over to the coffee table with a small clatter. Bo turned back to the shelf.

"Risk always sounded intense whenever the boys talked about it..." Bo scrunched her face.

"Just pick something that seems interesting." Lauren said encouragingly. After a pause, Bo heard her move back into the kitchen to grab two bottles of beer from the fridge.

It was hard enough for Bo to concentrate on picking out a board game, knowing full well that they were in an apartment together, _alone_. There was no Kenzi to interrupt them. She was off with the guys, Dyson and Hale, bottoming out pints of beer. Bo had made Kenzi promise to call when she was heading back to the Clubhouse, just to make sure she was safe.

Bo felt the back of the couch give in as Lauren leaned into it beside her, arms crossed. "So? Anything?"

"Can you give me a few options or something?" Bo replied, brows furrowing. "There's a lot to pick from. And nothing too complicated that will take hours to finish, please." She grimaced at the memory of the last time her and Kenzi attempted a cordial game of Monopoly. It was two and a half days of back and forth bickering until Bo had finally given up in a huff and tossed all of her property cards and remaining money on the floor and stormed off to take a long-needed soak in the tub.

"I didn't talk to Kenzi for a whole day after that…" Bo muttered under her breath.

Lauren chuckled, her eyes crinkling at the corners, "Yes, I'll help you out." She stood up and walked to the middle shelf and rattled out two boxes. Just as she was about to turn back, Lauren paused, and reached to the top shelf and pulled out a well-worn long brown box and placed it gently on top of the pile in her arms.

Bo made a move to help, but Lauren just shook her head, and nodded behind them. "Come to the couch." Bo followed her and watched as she arrayed the three boxes on the floor in front of them, pointing to the title of the smallest one.

"This is called _Munchkin_. It's a pretty cute game, and not at all hard to pick up." Lauren looked at Bo and smiled reassuringly. "You get to pick up cards that give you items," she pulled off the lid and picked out a few cards from the deck. "Like this one, 'Boots of Butt Kicking'". Lauren grinned as Bo genuinely laughed at the exaggerated cartoon drawing on the card. A small note had been carved into the side of the boots, _Death from down below_.

"Seriously?"

"I told you," Lauren retorted with a smile. "It's a silly game, but it's fun." She continued after a pause, "You use the items to fight monsters, like this one" Lauren held out a card.

Bo took it. "Level twenty, Plutonium Dragon…" It had a bored-looking dragon on the card facing off against a tiny, terrified viking. She was already lost reading the fine print at the bottom.

"Yeah, so, the more items you get and the more lower-level monsters you kill, the more levels you gain" she sifted through the deck, handing a few more cards to Bo. "You collect Race cards, and Item cards to build your deck, and gain levels for every monster you defeat. The whole point is to get to level 10 to win, but it's not easy. Players can also play offensive and defensive cards that change the deck of other players, like this one…"

Lauren was pulling out more cards and sorting them out into small piles. Bo looked up and watched Lauren's face as she explained the game with a patient but excited glint in her eyes._ She is such a cute nerd_. She could feel a small smile peeking out as she stared, completely oblivious to what the blonde was saying.

A soft voice pulled her out of her reverie. "… Bo? Does it make sense?"

"Um."

Bo saw a look of uncertainty and embarrassment flash across Lauren's face as she realized that she had possibly gone off on a small tangent. "S-Sorry" she stuttered, and said sheepishly. "You can pick something else."

Bo looked over at the remaining two boxes, a larger blue-green box with the striking words _PANDEMIC_ on it caught her eye. _Of course she would._ Bo quirked her eyebrow.

"Pandemic sounds… interesting."

Lauren tried to control her eagerness again, failing miserably as she opened up the box. "It's one of my favourite games, actually." She grinned and Bo felt weak in the knees. "You have to save the world from a deadly virus. Each player gets a role card and they have to work together to eradicate the four different strains and come up with separate cures."

Bo couldn't help but laugh. "Lauren, as adorable as your enthusiasm is, these are _way_ too intense for me."

Lauren looked up at Bo, caught again in a wave of embarrassment. "Its okay," she smiled. "That's why I also brought that along." She pointed at the faded brown box in the corner. Bo regarded Lauren with a curious look as she leaned over and picked up the old box. It definitely looked like it had been well loved back in the day. The corners were worn and there were a few stains and creases along the top.

"Scrabble." Lauren answered Bo's silent question with an emotion in her eyes that Bo couldn't place.

"It's been a while since I've played that, to be honest," her voice was soft. Bo nodded to the box as Lauren took it delicately from her hands and opened the lid to reveal an equally well-worn board, three wooden tile racks and a fat felt Crown Royale bag. "My brother and I broke the original box during an… argument," she explained with a sideways smirk. She opened the board on her lap and loosened the drawstring of the makeshift tile bag. "We also managed to rip the bag that came with it."

The corner of Lauren's lips twisted up in a half smile and Bo knew that this was linked to some memories in Lauren's past that were incredibly important. Chocolate brown eyes carried the weight of that realization as she met the honey brown ones sitting across from her.

"Let's play." Bo said with big grin. "As long as you go easy on me."

Lauren laughed, "No promises."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes later, Bo sat back against the couch with a huff, staring at her tile rack and running a hand through her hair. The sandwiches and chips had filled her stomach and the heavy Dark Belch beer was making her brain cloudy. _What the hell do I do with this?_ The tiles stared back at her blankly, _P, N, I, A, Z, S, T_.

Bo's score had been creeping upwards steadily by single digits, while Lauren's was skyrocketing in leaps and bounds. _TIN, TAN, PIN. __Three letter words are for chumps_. Bo frowned. _STAIN_! She hurriedly looked at the board and her face fell. There was absolutely no space. The tile bag was losing weight at an alarming rate as she tried to keep up with Lauren's imposing vocabulary and spatial reasoning, even though the blonde had clearly been going easy on her, the point tally was heavily leaning in Lauren's favour. Bo groaned. It was 204 to 85.

It didn't help that they were suffocatingly close on the couch, even with the board game balancing between them. Lauren had propped her head up on an elbow, her blonde hair falling across her face as she frowned at her own tile rack. Bo gulped. Her vantage point down the blonde's gray shirt was beyond distracting. Lauren's shampoo had permeated the air and Bo wasn't sure how much of her own headiness was because of the beer or their proximity. Their banter had started out light and had slowly become laden with innuendos as the number of empty beer bottles piled up on the table beside them. Bo was starting to sweat a little.

"Ha!" A small sound of victory erupted from across the couch as Lauren picked up and palmed all of the letters in her hand. She started laying her tiles, right across the 'Triple Word Score' along the top of the board.

"QUIXOTRY," Lauren proffered at Bo's blank stare. "It's from a record-setting game in 2006. Check my dictionary app" Lauren leaned back and laughed at Bo's disbelief, reaching for the phone. Sure enough there it was, '_A visionary scheme, action or thought, derived from the fictional character Don Quixote'._

Bo shook her head in a daze. _Why was this a good idea?_ Bo braced herself as Lauren started counting out her score.

"So, initial score of 27, plus the triple, plus 50 for bingo…" Lauren looked up and ran a quick calculation through her head, "…brings my total to 335." She looked down at Bo again with a sly smile.

"Really?" Bo deadpanned, gesturing at the score sheet. "Did you _really_ need to do that? You're already creaming me." Bo paused as she felt her face flush lightly at the realization of what she just said. Lauren's eyes widened.

"I-I mean." Bo sputtered, quickly looking across the room. "Not what I meant."

An incredibly awkward silence had fallen between them and Bo was too embarrassed to meet Lauren's gaze. _Plant wall. Microscope. Bookshelves. Oh God. _Bo slowly turned her head back and was met with a slightly pink Lauren while another unreadable emotion flashed across her face.

"I know what you mean, Bo." Lauren said quietly after a moment and looked down at her hands. Bo groaned inwardly. _God damn it. _

Bo shook her head and reached for the nearly empty tile bag and handed it over, needing to change the subject. Her voice was a little hoarse, "Here, stock up."

Lauren emptied out the bag, hands shaking slightly as she took the last remaining tiles and placed them on her rack. She had two letters left, which meant that the game was going to end soon. Bo didn't want it to end at all, and slightly regretted not picking out a Monopoly game for them to play, eager for any excuse to spend more time with the blonde. Bo glanced up at the clock, 9:15 PM.

"Are you stuck, Bo?" Lauren's soft voice cut through her musings.

Bo glanced down at her letters again and frowned. "Well, I have STAIN, but it won't fit anywhere." She pouted and picked up the Z, "And I should probably get rid of this before you win." Bo said wryly. "I don't need my score to be in the negatives."

"Let's see." Lauren smirked, carefully leaning over the board to look at Bo's tiles. Bo's breath hitched at the closeness, she could almost feel the heat radiating off of the blonde and the pale skin of her neck was right there just screaming to be touched, not to mention the ample view she had down her shirt. Bo's fingers twitched involuntarily at the thought and her mouth went a little dry. _Beer. I need more beer._

There were so many missed moments where Bo could have easily lifted a hand and pulled the blonde into a kiss. There were just as many moments of panic as Bo's mind flashed to the face of the last human she had killed. His grayish pallor, dead smiling eyes and Cheshire grin was an image burned into her retinas. It was an image that opened the gates to so many other memories that Bo could barely keep back. She looked at Lauren through her lashes as she focused. No. There was no way she was going to lose control like that.

Lauren was often professional in her demeanor, but Bo would sometimes catch her glances, eyes roving across her body when she least expected it. There was a long back-and-forth between them that never went in either direction for too long. It was beyond frustrating, all of their moments at the Dal, near kisses, hand touches and lingering looks. The thoughts made Bo's heart race as she tried to push back the ache in her chest. She wanted Lauren, but she was a human and couldn't trust herself to contain her succubus once things progressed. Sure, the serum was helping immensely, but Bo knew that there was going to be a point where she was going to have to put Lauren's life in danger to get what she craved.

Fighting against every fiber of her being, Bo leaned away from temptation and sought refuge in a long draught of dark beer.

Lauren grabbed two tiles from Bo's rack and placed it delicately on the board, leaning back into her seat with a satisfied look and knocking Bo from her train of thought as she spoke.

"ZIP. Plus a Double Letter Score on the Z gives you twenty four points. You've also added your P to the end of WAR, so that's a total of thirty three points" She grinned.

Bo gave a small laugh, "Thank you." She glanced at the score sheet, "Even though I'm pretty sure I know who's going to win this one."

"Actually, that blocked my only option." Lauren took her remaining tiles and showed them to Bo, a T and a Y tile were in her hand. "I wanted to make WARTY, but your ZIP screwed me," she said in a playful, mischievous tone that was underlain with another double entendre. "It's usually the unzipping that screws me."

Bo felt another warm flush rise to her cheeks as she met Lauren's heated gaze from across the couch. In a second, soft hands had cradled her face as she was pulled into a pair of softer lips. It was all she could do to stifle a moan, as she reacted instinctively, deepening the kiss and parting her own lips. Lauren's tongue accepted the invitation without hesitation, slowly dragging across Bo's bottom lip, her teeth nipping gently. Bo couldn't contain the noise rising from her throat, a deep groan as she felt her hands move of their own accord. One tangled in the soft blonde hair while the other went to her waist, pulling the blonde closer.

Lauren's hand moved from Bo's face to gently push the board game off the couch, sending tiles skittering across the carpet. Bo pulled away, panting, leaving Lauren equally breathless.

"Are you sure-"

"Bo...," she was cut off, Lauren's breath was hot in her ear, flustered. She leaned back, taking Bo's hand and placing it on her chest above her heart. "I have never been so sure of anything, anyone, in a long time. I trust you. I know you won't hurt me Bo. Do you trust me?" Bo could hear her heartbeat, it was pounding so loudly that she was certain Lauren could hear it too. She looked from their hands into hazel eyes that were whirling with so many emotions. It was all that Bo needed.

Meeting Lauren's lips in a searing kiss, Bo desperately tried to convey the silent answer to her question. The months of sideways glances, light touches, and flirting, all lead up to this one moment so swiftly that she felt like her heart was going to explode out of her chest. This was more than desire or lust, this was beyond the emotions she coaxed out of her feeds in alleyways and dark corners. Here was a beautiful, selfless woman who had given Bo everything she could, trying to guide her through her fumbling emotions in a new world she didn't know even existed up until a few months ago.

Bo moaned again as she wrapped an arm around Lauren, pushing them both back down into the couch and pulling the blonde up to straddle her. Bo nipped down the cords of Lauren's neck, pushing blonde hair away as she led herself to the hollows of her throat. She could feel the blonde grinding her hips down on her bent knee, it was maddening and there was entirely too much clothing between them. Lauren let out a small gasp, closing her eyes when Bo's hands found their way underneath the gray tee. Her skin was impossibly warm and soft, Bo's hands ran up the small ridges of Lauren's spine to the clasp of her bra. With deft fingers, the bra fell away, Lauren breaking their connection to quickly rid herself of her shirt.

Her eyes raked down Lauren's lithe body. She was flushed, breathing heavily and looking down with a dark hunger in her gaze that made her stomach drop. Bo had been barely holding onto her succubus and with Lauren on top of her, she felt her eyes flash blue as she closed the gap. Lauren threw her head back in a long moan as Bo's lips and hands attacked her breast, cupping them and pulling a taut pink nipple into her mouth. Her other hand pushed Lauren waist into her, allowing the slow rhythm of Lauren's hips to take the lead. She felt Lauren scrabble at her waist. Bo's tight black shirt was lifted off and her black bra followed swiftly, the cool air sending a wave of goose bumps down her exposed skin. Lauren's hands were on her back, fingers squeezing her shoulders in silent encouragement of Bo's attentive tongue and lips. Bo groaned as she felt the nails digging in.

Both hands went immediately to the top of Lauren's pants, the well-worn jeans were unbuttoned, hastily yanked off and thrown across the room. Underneath was a set of red lacy underwear, clinging to Lauren in a way that hit Bo with a fresh flood of desire. She looked impossibly wet.

"Bo… Please." Lauren whimpered into her ear as she ground down again on Bo's hips. Meeting Lauren's lips again, Bo kissed her ravenously, her hands sliding down Lauren's stomach. She felt Lauren tense, her muscles were quivering as her hand slipped underneath the lace and teasingly ran over the soft patch of hair underneath. Bo's movements stilled for a moment, long enough to make Lauren groan into Bo's mouth, breaking the kiss and pulling back.

"Don't you dare stop…"

Bo could only grin as her fingers slipped further, curling up into the heat between Lauren's legs. The simple movement was enough to pull a shaky gasp from the blonde as she pushed herself down on to Bo's hand and shoved Bo back down against the couch. Lauren set her rhythm again, faster this time as she moved on top. She felt Lauren tightening around her fingers, impossibly close.

Bo's eyes flashed blue again and she kissed Lauren deeply, quickly pulling a stream of blue chi from her lips. She tasted delicious. Mildly panicked that she let herself go, Bo cut off the stream with an apologetic gaze, her blue eyes searching the golden brown ones above her. Lauren retaliated, kissing Bo again with such fervor that all guilt was quickly banished from her mind.

Moving herself down the couch, Bo pushed the blonde up to brace against the armrest as her lips found Lauren's center. Bo's fingers pulled back, slowing down the movement and allowing her tongue to languorously explore. Lauren let out a harsh gasp as the brunette's tongue drew itself up to the apex, the firm pressure of Bo's free hand keeping Lauren from writhing too much above her. She took her time pleasuring the blonde, her tongue dipping in and out, lips wrapped around the hardened nub as she finally let her fingers slide in and curl up against the rough walls inside. Setting a maddening pace, it only took a few moments for her to feel Lauren go still just before she cried out. Her body strained against Bo's fingers then she felt Lauren shudder, a long, deep moan escaping the blonde and echoed by the brunette beneath.

It was a moment before Bo felt Lauren move again above her. Gently extricating her fingers, Bo turned her head up and met golden brown eyes staring back. Lauren moved back down, her head nuzzling into the crook of Bo's neck, their bodies flushed, fingers entwined. They both let out a simultaneous sigh, and laughed.

"I can't feel my toes," Lauren's muffled, exhausted voice came from Bo's neck as she felt Lauren wiggle her feet.

Bo laughed again. "Is that your 'tell'?"

Lauren raised her head, her questioning gaze directed at Bo. "My what?"

"Your tell," Bo smirked, "People sometimes have strange things that happen to them after an intense orgasm."

Lauren couldn't help but laugh. Bo saw an adoration in her gaze that made her heart leap. She was so beautiful, it almost hurt. _Calm down cheeseball._ She took a breath. All of a sudden she remembered.

"Are you okay? I-I tried to control it but I took some-" Bo was almost afraid to ask, fear clouding her gaze.

She was cut off with a finger on her lips. "Bo. Stop. You didn't take much, and you were able to control yourself." She smiled comfortingly. "I feel amazing," she paused, "_You_ are amazing." She sighed and placed her head back down onto Bo's shoulder.

Bo's smile was electric, unable to believe the fact that this was finally happening. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt Lauren shift above her, a hand making its way down her chest and gently cupping her breast, a teasing finger flicking over her nipple. Bo's breath hitched.

"Hmm…" Lauren's hand started moving again, across her stomach to the top of her black leather pants. "So what's _your_ tell?"

Bo turned her head to meet Lauren's wicked smile, but as she was about to reply, her phone rang. Bo groaned and shifted to reach across and grasp it before it vibrated off the table. It was Kenzi.

"Kenz-" She started curtly, hoping to keep the conversation to a minimum.

"Bo-booo" Kenzi immediately cut her off with a piercing yell. "I know it's not even eleven, but change of plans! Tamsin is here and now we're going out to some dark bar to meet up with Vex. The boys are being boring and playing pool." She whined, talking a mile a minute and clearly a little tipsy.

Before she could say anything, Bo heard Tamsin's brusque voice from the other end, asking Kenzi to hurry it up. "Sorry, Succubutt. I've gotta dash-OH!" Kenzi's attempt to whisper failing miserably. "How's the _date_ night with Dr. Hotpants going?"

Bo groaned and looked over to Lauren, who was trying to stifle a laugh into Bo's shoulder. "I'll, uh, tell you about it later, Kenz. I've gotta go" Bo smirked into the phone and Kenzi immediately picked up on her tone.

"Awww yisss! Bo-bo is getting the bootayyy!" Lauren let out a strangled laugh and Bo felt her face flush from embarrassment. Thankfully Tamsin stepped in, taking the phone from Kenzi.

"Sorry Succubus, you'll have to regale us with your stories another time."

Bo laughed, "I won't bore you with the details, Tamsin."

Tamsin responded dryly, "Appreciate it." Kenzi yelled something uncouth in the background, making both Bo and Lauren turn a little red as they looked at each other. Tamsin coughed and said good night, hanging up the phone.

Bo put her phone on silent and shook her head. "I definitely don't want to deal with that again tonight. Those two have awful timing", she gave a sheepish laugh at her inappropriate roommate.

"It's okay," Lauren wrapped her arm around Bo possessively. "I'm not going anywhere" She paused with a glint in her eye. "Now where were we? Ah, yes." Lauren cocked her head to the side. "What's your tell, Bo Dennis?" A pink tongue darted out between her lips and Bo's thighs involuntarily squeezed together.

"I don't know, Doctor Lewis," she replied cheekily, her smile mirroring Lauren's. She looked at the clock, 10:35 PM. "I guess we've got some time to figure it out."

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It's funny how an idea gets stuck in your head sometimes. Guess this isn't going to be a one-shot after all. I don't suspect Ill have more than three chapters in total, since this is meant to be a less dramatic fic, so just a little bit of angst here and there, but mainly fluff! Here's a short inter-chapter to tide you over until I start on the last one! Also, I'm trying to be a little more omnipotent with everyone's thoughts and feelings since I've never written like this before. So if it sounds too weird going from Ch1 to Ch2, let me know and I'll try to fix it!

Thank you all for your kind words and reviews!

As always, I regrettably don't own these wonderful women. I am just borrowing them from LG. Also, thanks to the L Word for providing me my little muse :P See if you can catch it! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>We've Got Time<strong>

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Bo was absentmindedly drawing patterns on Lauren's palm after their third round of intimacy had moved them into the bedroom. She looked at the blonde beside her.<p>

"You know, next time we're going to do something _I'm_ good at." Bo glanced up at Lauren and made a mock disapproving look. "Playing board games with a borderline genius doctor is a little out of my area of expertise."

Lauren threw her head back and let out a laugh. "You mean _this_ isn't considered something within your 'area of expertise'?" She gave Bo an incredulous look gesturing at the current state of her bedroom.

"Well, yeah, but I don't think either of us have the upper hand here," she leaned in close to whisper in Lauren's ear. "Judging by what happened on the staircase…" Bo trailed off and looked pointedly at Lauren with raised eyebrows.

Lauren felt herself redden a little. That _was_ a little unexpected. _Who knew that angle was going to be so… effective? I wonder if that is just a one-off thing. _She bit her lip, refraining from indulging her scientific curiosity any further.

"So? What do you think?"

"Does this mean you want a second date?" Lauren teased.

"Yeah." Bo nodded slowly. "It's only fair, Dr. Lewis. I don't know if you knew this, but… uh." Bo drew out her breath, "I'm a pretty competitive person."

Lauren tried her best to hide her smile. _No shit, Sherlock._ "I couldn't tell." She shook her head at the brunette beside her. Yes, she knew it. They both knew it. The entire night had been a silent battle between the two to see who could finally one-up the other. It had been a pretty close race up until now, and Lauren was pleasantly surprised at her own stamina as well as Bo's determination to keep her succubus in check.

Bo laughed lightly, she knew Lauren was lying. "Well you're about to find out. Friday, 8:00, I'll pick you up." Bo looked serious, "Wear something comfortable."

* * *

><p><strong>Later the next morning…<strong>

The daylight coming through the front door illuminated the livingroom as Bo walked into the Clubhouse and looked around in confusion. The lights were off but the broken blinds that covered the windows let in enough sunlight to reflect off of the bottles of beer and liquor scattered throughout the room. It looked like a tornado had gone through. _Kenzi_. Bo sighed, dropping her bag with a loud clunk as she moved to start clearing away Kenzi's mess from the night before. Clearly she had brought the party back home after meeting up with Vex and Tamsin at the bar. She had flicked on the overhead lights when a loud hiss from the couch alerted her to someone else's presence.

A pale arm darted over the back of the couch, fumbling for the edge of the blanket and pulling it over the side. Bo shook her head as she quietly walked over to find an extremely hungover Kenzi desperate to keep the light away from her pounding headache.

"Go up to your room Kenz," Bo crouched down and whispered gently, "it's darker in there."

The blanketed form beside her shook its head sluggishly. "Can't."

Bo looked up to the staircase. It would take a miracle to get Kenzi up to her bedroom if her current state was indicative of the sheer number of empty bottles strewn across the main floor. She sighed, and resigned to her room to nap, turning off the lights again behind her and leaving Kenzi to recover for a few more hours.

Bo had walked down the stairs wrapped in her red kimono after a one hour nap and a long bath. She saw that the small brunette had moved to a sitting position on the couch.

"Bless you, my child" Kenzi said weakly as Bo handed her a glass of cool water and two Aspirin. She greedily gulped the water and wrapped her arms around her knees inside the blanket again, groaning as she gently laid her head on the couch with her eyes shut.

Bo was busying herself in the kitchen, careful to avoid any loud noises as she emptied out the open bottles of beer and started up the coffee maker. Soon, the smell of the dark Colombian roast permeated the air, rousing the gray-pallored Kenzi from the couch to seek out her favourite mug.

"I know I say this a lot, but for serious now… I am _way_ too old for this shi-" she stopped talking as she saw Bo staring down at a half empty bottle of whisky in front of her. She panicked, talking rapidly. "I swear, that was Vex. Even though I totally knew you hid it behind the cleaning supplies, I did not touch it." She emphasized, putting her hand over her heart guiltily. Bo had been saving that whisky for a while, savoring the taste of a small tumbler here and there after long hours at work. It was the first expensive thing she had bought with her half of the paycheque from their first hotvestigator case.

Bo looked up from the bottle, obviously confused. "The whiskey? Forget about that, I'll get Vex to buy me some more..." She trailed off, abruptly changing the subject. "I-I asked Lauren out on a date." Bo exhaled rapidly putting her head into her hands. "I have no freaking clue where to take her. I said some stuff about me being competitive 'cause she beat me at Scrabble and I wanted to get back at her, but what the heck am I even good at besides convincing people to sleep with me?"

"Oh, sweetie!" Kenzi came around the kitchen island and rubbed Bo's back. "You've got other skills apart from your…" Kenzi gestured, "Magical hoo-ha."

Bo cringed. "Not really, Kenzi. I can fight. That's about it. It's definitely not date material"

"Actually…" Kenzi walked to the coffee table, sifting through her tiny purse to pull out a crinkled flyer. She smoothed it out and handed it over to Bo with a satisfied grin.

The flyer was slippery and Bo couldn't quite comprehend what she was looking at.

"Best of both worlds! I know, I'm beautiful _and_ brilliant." Kenzi grinned, with her hand on her hip.

The flyer in her hands had two scantily clad women grappling one another in a small boxing ring, the sheen on their skin reflecting the light from the stage. "Moroccan oil wrestling!?"

"Sexy fighting!" Kenzi nodded emphatically. "You're good at both, so…" She looked at Bo, encouraging her to understand the obvious train of thought.

"Is this where Vex took you two last night?!" Bo's eyes widened and dropped the flyer on the counter in disgust, realizing it was oil covering her fingers. "Kenzi!"

"What? I was just watching, I swear!" She wasn't about to mention that Tamsin had dove right in after liberally consuming a large quantity of tequila at the bar. Explaining the events that transpired from the night before was definitely on a need to know basis.

The thought made Bo turn red. Wrestling with Lauren while they were covered in oil definitely not a scenario she had imagined involving the blonde, and she had admittedly imagined a fair number of things already. "I am _not_ taking her to that. I think Lauren might actually die laughing if I even suggested it." She splashed some whisky into her coffee, passing the bottle into Kenzi's outstretched hand.

"I dunno... the Doc's pretty quiet. She might be the silent-but-kinky type!" Kenzi wiggled her eyebrows suggestively while pouring a generous helping of whiskey into her own mug. Bo let out a defeated laugh but didn't respond.

After a moment, Kenzi piped up again. "Remember when you told me about your favourite hangout spot when you were in highschool?" Kenzi said softy, tilting her head.

Bo looked up slowly with realization, guilt nearly causing her to choke on her words. "Kenzi, that's a part of my past I had never really wanted to…"

Kenzi held up her arm and tutted her best friend. "I know." Her hand dropped back down to cradle her steaming coffee as she looked up at Bo with a ferocious intensity. "I can see how much you care about her and how important she is to you. Let her in, Bo." Her gaze softened. "You're scared to be with her with all this crazy Fae business around us and trying to control your succubus, but I can also see the way your eyes light up when you talk about her. So stop stalling the inevitable, there's no point." She poked Bo gently in the chest.

Kenzi stood up, taking her spiked coffee in hand and walked towards the staircase, looking over her shoulder with narrowed eyes. "And give me a little warning before you two come barging in for your sex-a-thon, please." She gave Bo a half-smirk, leaving the succubus deep in thought in the kitchen downstairs.

Her best friend had this uncanny ability to see right through her facades, no matter how hard Bo tried to hide her true emotions. Kenzi was right. There was no point trying to stall or reign in her growing emotions, and it would have been so impossibly hard to put up her walls again after everything that happened last night. Her fear of feeding from Lauren was still there, even though Lauren had been so kind and encouraging, talking her down in her moments of panic. Bo had still not fully fed last night, making due with little sips here and there and forcing herself to avoid Lauren's mouth as they climaxed. Eventually she knew her restraint would falter, and Bo needed to be able to trust herself. She grimaced. _Easier said than done._ There was really no going back now, and if Bo was really honest with herself, she didn't want to.

Determined, she stood up and walked over to her phone. The new text notification was blinking at her expectantly. It was Lauren.

_'I can't even look at the couch or the stairs without grinning like an idiot.'_

Bo put her coffee down as she replied, a goofy smile on her face.

_'It was hard leaving you this morning… I'm excited for Friday, I have something to show you.'_

Lauren's response was instant.

_'Me too, Bo. I've got to get out of the house and go to the lab, but I will talk to you soon! And I'll see you on Friday '_

Bo put her phone away. Friday wasn't just about some silly little competition any more. It was going to open up some doors to her past that Bo had wanted to keep locked for at least a little longer, but there was a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach that helped ease her anxiety. It was telling her that Lauren was different, and somehow, in her arms was where Bo felt safe. She sighed, Friday couldn't come fast enough.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just keep lying to you guys. I'm sorry! This isn't the final chapter. The next one will (hopefully) wrap this fic up nicely with a sparkly bow. I need you guys to just pretend that Bo didn't grow up in a tiny, far away town, and her old hangout spots are believably accessible :P

I very much enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy reading it! Let me know what you think :)

* * *

><p><strong>We've Got Time<strong>

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Bo's palms were sweating profusely and she rubbed them on her jeans for what seemed like the tenth time during her drive over to the Light Fae compound. She looked at the clock, the neon green lights glowed back, 7:45 PM. She was early, another indication that this date was one of the most nerve-wracking things she's had to do in a long time<em>. Killing Ogres, stabbing a Basilisk, fighting a giant paranoia-inducing Arachnid? I could do it in my sleep.<em> It was the thought of taking Lauren to visit such an important piece of her past that was giving her heart palpitations. Bo couldn't stand being in the stuffy car much longer so she got out and leaned on the door to wait. She filled her lungs with the cool October air and shoved her hands in her pockets, desperate to calm herself before Lauren came down from her apartment.

Bo looked around, absently noticing the scenery in the fading light. Fall was already upon them and the sun had already set. The horizon was edged with an orange glow that gradually faded into a nebulous blue-black sky above her. She gazed up, squinting to try and find the stars that belonged to a handful of constellations she remembered from her childhood. There was the Big Dipper, the lights were still faint but would continue to get brighter as the evening progressed. Her eyes travelled further east as they landed on a familiar line in the sky that marked the hunter's belt. Bo smiled, leaning back into the side of her Camaro as she felt herself relax. No matter where she was, she had this uncanny ability to find Orion and his belt twinkling in the night sky. It reminded her of home and the hours she spent wistfully gazing up at the stars as a young girl. Bo missed the simplicity of her life back then.

Lauren had come out of her apartment a few minutes after Bo had turned her gaze upward. She had stood there quietly not wanting to disturb the beautiful woman. Her breath hitched and she felt a familiar ache in her heart. There was so much more to this fierce, stubborn brunette, a softer side that had just started unravelling itself.

Bo hadn't realized she was being watched until she heard someone softly clear their throat. Her head snapped back down, a blush darkening her cheeks. _How embarrassing. _Her nerves had come back in full force and she found her mouth unexpectedly dry as her eyes drank in the sight of the striking blonde before her. Lauren looked at her with a tenderness Bo had never seen before and she could do nothing but stare back into those soulful eyes. After a long moment, Lauren slowly walked towards her, stopping a foot away with a shy smile on her face and pausing for a moment before leaning over to place a chaste kiss onto Bo's lips.

"Hi."

"Hi, back." Bo's grin was infectious.

"I never took you for a star-gazer, Bo." The corners of her lips twisted up. "How wistfully romantic of you."

Bo let out a short huff, her blush deepening. "You always manage to catch me at my best moments," she retorted wryly. Lauren didn't respond and Bo felt the urge to explain herself. "I've been looking up at the sky like this for a long time. Since I was a kid." She looked back up, a few more twinkling dots had appeared in the darkening sky.

She felt Lauren lean into the car beside her without a word, a palpable warmth was radiating from her body. Together they just stood there looking up, in a long, unbroken but comfortable silence. Lauren's hand found hers in the dark and Bo leaned into it for a short time. A chilled wind brought a blanket of clouds from the northeast, gradually concealing their view and gently reminding them that it was time to go.

"Shall we?"

Bo looked down at their hands and slowly peeled herself away from the blonde beside her. She wordlessly took Lauren to the passenger door, opening it politely to let her in with a warm smile.

As Bo got into her own seat, Lauren glanced over her date's attire. Bo had on a very typical, busty black, lacy top with a deep red pleather vest and form fitting black jeans. The tops of her knee-high leather boots were also visible across the console. She looked positively delectable. Lauren shook her head in disbelief. _Wear something comfortable, my ass. _

"Bo. Are you taking me out to a nightclub or something?" She gestured to her own clothing, a pair of worn fitted skinny jeans, a plain white tee and a light blue zip-up sweater topped off with a pair of converse sneakers. "'Cause I am supremely under-dressed for that."

Bo's blush returned with full force. "Yeah… Kenzi told me you'd say something about that." She looked over apologetically, "I haven't really been keeping up with my laundry. It's been so busy with the cases Dyson had given us that it completely slipped my mind." Bo shifted her gaze back to the steering wheel with guilt. She would have been mortified to admit that two hours were spent rifling through her entire wardrobe with an increasingly frustrated Kenzi to try and find something presentable.

Lauren shot her a look. "I bet." She laughed, breaking the tension and patting Bo lightly on the leg. "You had me going for a bit, I'll give you that." She gave Bo a steamy look. "Don't worry, I _fully_ appreciate the effort you put in. I just wished that I could reciprocate…"

Bo's mouth suddenly started to water. "I'm sorry." Suddenly shy, Bo centered her focus and started the car. Tendrils of anxiety started to form in her stomach again as she shifted into gear and pulled out of the parking lot.

It was a few moments before either of them spoke, and it was Lauren again who broke their second silence. "So, where are you taking me?" she teased, trying to lighten the mood. "Are you secretly a pool shark or a high-stakes poker star?"

Bo smiled cheekily, covering up her nervousness. "Just wait and see, Lewis." She changed the subject quickly, there was a little bit of a drive ahead of them and she wasn't ready to explain everything just yet. "So, how was your week?"

They had fallen into an easy conversation about their respective work weeks and other casual topics as they drove from the city. Bo mentioned Kenzi's account of her expedition into the world of oil wrestling that had both women in stitches.

Bo glanced over at Lauren during a lull in their conversation. "What's your favourite animal?" she blurted.

Lauren looked back, surprised by the random nature of the question.

"Just call it scientific curiosity," Bo said, her dimple peeking through.

"A monkey," Lauren answered without hesitation, returning the smile.

"What kind of monkey?"

"Hm." Lauren looked out of her window in thought. "Can't I like all monkeys?"

"Nope." She replied curtly. I said favourite animal, not animals. This is a serious question by the way."

Lauren gave a small laugh as she turned to look at the brunette. "Okay, let me think of a serious answer for you." She paused for a moment before muttering out loud her train of thought. "I think… I like Old World monkeys more than New World, for sure. The prehensile tail is definitely an interesting trait, but the trichromatic vision is a _fascinating_ genetic mutation." Lauren looked up at Bo with a bright glint in her eyes.

Bo looked at her like she had grown a third head. "What does this have to do with you picking your favourite monkey?" She was completely baffled. She knew Lauren was seconds away from going off on a tangent, and Bo knew she couldn't resist listening to the Doctor geek out, so she prodded her further. "What's this trichrom—er, mutation?"

Lauren's eyes were brimming with excitement. "It's an incredible discovery, actually. All New World monkeys—spider monkeys, howler monkeys, capuchins, et cetera—have prehensile tails, non-opposable thumbs, and generally lack trichromatic vision" She paused to see if Bo was following. "They are mostly able to see two colours—blues and greens— and only some can see all three—including reds. Evolutionarily speaking, it paints an interesting story."

Bo had completely lost her at this point, but she nodded for Lauren to continue.

"It was an X chromosome duplication event that gave rise to trichromatic vision. The gene that codes for the red photoreceptor mutated from the gene for either the blue or green receptor! Of course, it makes sense that natural selection is the reason that Old World monkeys, humans, and the Great Apes _all_ have three-toned vision." She paused for a moment, putting her finger to her lip, deep in thought. "Yes. Old World monkeys, macaques specifically are _very _cute and have mischievous personalities" She finished, looking at Bo with a satisfied smile.

Bo chuckled. "Good to know!" In that moment, after her incomprehensible tirade of scientific jargon, all Bo wanted to do was pull the car over to the side of the road and kiss Lauren, firmly but sweetly. She wanted so badly to hold the blonde close to her heart and tell her resolutely that she never wanted to let her go. Bo's brain kicked back, _not yet. Now's not the time_. She sighed and instead simply reached over and pulled Lauren close to her, kissing her forehead and driving the remaining distance in contented silence.

It was a few minutes later when they pulled up to their destination. Bo turned off the idling car and watched Lauren as she took in the scene in front of them. Her face was blank, which forced irrational panic into Bo's thoughts. _Maybe this was a bad idea…_

Lauren was a little disoriented as she looked at the building through the windshield of the Camaro. It was old, to be sure, but well taken care of. A row of benches decorated the front walkway interspersed by a few oddly shaped shrubs that peeved Lauren's meticulous disposition. There were a handful of cars parked nearby as well as a few younger patrons smoking and chatting loudly outside of the entrance. The neon sign was lit, casting a bizarre glow across the people and the parking lot, "Game Galaxy Arcade".

She caught Bo's concerned look and gave her a questioning smile. "This is a pleasant surprise."

Bo looked self-conscious. "I hope you don't hate arcades." She grimaced and admitted, "This place and I have a lot of history." Lauren's eyes widened at her words as Bo's voice grew soft. She couldn't bear to hold Lauren's penetrating gaze and dropped her head down to stare in her lap.

"Are you going to take me in, or are we only allowed to stare at it?" The playful tone returned to Lauren's voice and Bo looked up. Lauren reached over and grabbed Bo's hands and squeezed them supportively. "Let's go?"

Filled with relief, Bo squeezed Lauren's hands in return before she unbuckled herself and got out of the car. Lauren followed suit and walked over to clasp Bo's hands as they made their way over to the building. The noise from the retro arcade machines grew louder as they approached. They passed through the small throng of people and went inside.

Lauren looked around her. _Pac-man, Space Invaders, Tetris._ Lauren went through the very short list of familiar games in her head. She was certainly no stranger to the concept of an arcade but she was certainly out of her element. Bo also looked a little stiff beside her. Her emotions were unreadable but Lauren thought she saw sadness briefly fleeting over Bo's features. After a moment Bo regained her bearings, finally stepping off to the side and leading Lauren along to a small booth staffed by a grinning balding man and a young boy that must have been his son. They looked nearly identical.

"Hullo, there!" The man barked out cheerfully, a wisp of an accent reached Lauren's ears. "First timers are ya?"

Bo smiled kindly and shook her head, "It's been a few years, but nothing's changed. Except you Dougie," she broke out into a grin. "What happened to all of your hair?"

Doug's eyes bugged as he took in the brunette before him. "Is it—little Bo?" He sputtered. Lauren was afraid he was having a heart attack, his face had turned a bright shade of purple and it didn't look like he was breathing.

"C'MERE YOU!" He reached over the small counter and wrapped Bo in a bone-crushing hug. "Holy mother of—how are ya, Bo?!"

Bo let out a strangled yelp and released herself from the embrace, laughing whole-heartedly. "I've missed you too, Doug!" The pair started chatting animatedly as Lauren and Doug's son made awkward eye contact with each other over the counter. Lauren just shrugged helplessly and grinned, glad to pull a small smile from the boy in return.

It was a moment before Bo had realized Lauren was standing awkwardly beside her. She interrupted Doug's tirade and nudged the blonde closer, her hand resting on the small of Lauren's back.

"Doug, I'd like you to meet Lauren. She's a really good friend of mine." Bo looked at her sideways with a smirk.

Doug caught the small gestures immediately and with a hearty laugh he reached over and pulled Lauren into a big hug. Releasing her, he grinned between the two women. "Any _good friend_ of little Bo's a good friend a' mine" He winked at Bo, knowingly.

Lauren blushed and looked down awkwardly as she wiggled her toes.

Doug introduced them to his son Martin, who was there earning some pocket money and keeping his father company as he locked up every evening. _Poor kid_, Lauren thought. It didn't look like he was enjoying himself as much, but spending time in this place seemed more enjoyable than the odd jobs she was forced to do as a young kid.

"So yeh've come to enjoy some games have ya?" Doug interrupted her musings, looking directly at Lauren.

Lauren looked embarrassed, "Admittedly, I'm not much of a gamer." She looked over to Bo, "But I'm assuming Bo is pretty good since she brought me here."

"Oh!" Doug grunted, "Little Bo came here nearly ev'ry weekend." Lauren looked over at Bo and saw her eyes glaze over.

Doug was still talking energetically, "… the zombie shooter still has her high score. You were a real somethin' with that gun, eh little Bo?" He beamed proudly at her.

Bo smiled weakly. "Yeah, I was hoping we could play some games tonight." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a slim wallet, handing a few bills over to Doug. "Can we get some game tokens from you?"

He brushed off the money immediately, pressing a button on the cash register to activate a small dispenser on the counter. It whirred for a second and a handful of quarter-sized brass tokens slid down the chute and landed in a small bowl. "Don't ev'n think about it, Bo. First one's on me." He winked at Lauren again, "Just make sure to bring yerself and yer lovely lady friend back again soon."

He took the coins and dumped them into Bo's hand, gently waving us off. "Go have fun now, you two! Don' forget to bring back yer tickets for a prize!"

Bo grinned, politely waving as she led Lauren to the center of the room, stopping and turning around to face her. "You pick first, I pick second, you pick last. Best two out of three." She held up the tokens in her hand with an impish grin, lacing her words salaciously. "The winner gets _whatever_ they want."

* * *

><p>Lauren was waiting outside on one of the park benches while Bo had said goodbye to Doug and Martin. She shivered, cursing herself silently for not bothering to check the predicted temperatures for the evening. She should have brought a jacket. Her exit from the apartment had been rather hasty when Bo had texted that she was outside. Of course, it was her work with the Ash that had made her run behind schedule and she barely had time to jump into the shower before Bo arrived.<p>

Lauren was pleasantly surprised with the turn of events that evening. This competitive, yet playful side to Bo was new to her and Lauren had been soaking it in all evening. Bo had issued a challenge to her before they started, '_the winner would receive _whatever_ they wanted'_. Lauren's breath hitched as she remembered the look of unmitigated desire and promise in Bo's eyes.

And so it began. Lauren was given first choice, and luckily enough she had an older brother that had forced his Nintendo 64 system upon her at an early age. It had been years since she played Mortal Kombat, but it was as if she had never stopped. Little did Bo know, Lauren had picked the same, single character she had used throughout her young life, a character she had memorized thoroughly. Bo was shocked to say the least, and most definitely a little turned on after Lauren's unexpected victory. Lauren felt a wave of warmth spread over her body as she remembered the way Bo kissed her.

Their second game was Bo's pick, and she went straight towards the machine that still had her high score. It was obvious that she wasn't about to give up on their challenge without a fight. The Zombie shooter was an old, awkward and clumsy game, but Bo had practically memorized all of the maps and scenarios so, it seemed to Lauren, she could run through it with her eyes closed. It was pretty clear early on that Lauren was no match and she resigned to just pretending to play as she snuck glances at the engrossed brunette from the corner of her eye. Bo had proudly revealed her old high score as it scrolled by, an incredible 4572 points. The runner up, _KW_, was shy of Bo's score by nearly five hundred points. _Who would have thought that Bo was a zombie killing machine? Bo and Kenzi have so many unorthodox things in common_, Lauren mused with a smile.

It was clear that in order to win, Lauren had to rely on her strengths for their final match, opting to pick the slightly tedious, but highly methodical game of Tetris. She could at least use her spatial sense to her advantage. Since it was a single-player game, they had to take turns. Lauren offered to go last to give herself a chance to analyze Bo's strategy. She had carefully noted which blocks were beneficial in which scenario and used that knowledge to her advantage. Bo had already set the bar, 85 lines removed, and Lauren had only one attempt to beat it. The blonde was very much 'in the zone' and her score was steadily creeping up. She was _so_ close to beating Bo when she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and a pair of hot lips trail kisses down her neck. Lauren's eyes had glazed over and the screen became blurry, not realizing what was happening until it was too late and the sad techno melody told her it was Game Over.

Lauren couldn't help but laugh at the memory. Bo was _most definitely_ a sore loser and she had completely fallen for her transparent distraction tactics. It was her own fault, really. Lauren could have finished the game and beaten Bo's score if she had cared enough to reign in her body's automatic response to the Succubus' touch. But it was more effort than it was worth, and to be honest, she was itching to push Bo into a secluded corner to act on the intensifying cravings she was experiencing during her withdrawal from the brunette's proximity.

Lauren looked to the doorway of the arcade, willing the Bo's silhouette to magically appear. _What on earth is taking her so long?_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the HUGE delay in getting this wrapped up. I finally just got home for a short vacation before heading back to work, so I made it my goal to finish this up ASAP! Please enjoy, and let me know what you think! Have a wonderful holiday everyone :) xo

* * *

><p><strong>We've Got Time: Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Lauren had lost herself within the myriad of thoughts in her mind as she waited for Bo to exit the arcade. A dark figure appeared from the corner of her eye and made her jump a little in her seat.<p>

"Bo!" she gasped, "You startled me. What took you so long? Is everything ok?" Bo sat down silently, her face was silhouetted in the light of the neon arcade sign and Lauren's eyes took a moment to adjust. She saw a small smile on the brunette's face.

"I just had to say bye to Doug and Martin… and I got this for you." She trailed off as she pulled out something hidden behind her back and set it on Lauren's lap.

Lauren looked down at the small gorilla plushie on her lap and picked it up, running her fingers through the fur on the top of its head. A beaming smile broke over her face.

"They didn't have any of the other monkeys you mentioned. I hope that's okay."

She looked up and found a softness in Bo's eyes that awoke small flutter in her stomach. "He's adorable. Thank you, Bo." She leaned in and tenderly kissed her cheek and continued, "For this, for tonight. For… everything." Lauren was struggling to find the right words to tell Bo how much the last few weeks had changed her. Being with Bo was something out a dream, and Lauren would constantly catch herself falling into bouts of disbelief thinking about whatever it was that was quickly developing between her and the Succubus.

Bo had caught the meaning in Lauren's words and they renewed her failing courage. Before another bout of insecurity washed over her, Bo opened her mouth to speak. "Lauren, there's another reason I brought you here." She paused, searching Lauren's eyes for permission to continue.

Lauren nodded slowly, her eyes going wide as she caught the trepidation in Bo's voice.

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was growing up." Bo looked back at the entrance of the arcade as the building starting emptying out little by little, groups of teenagers were ambling out and filing into their cars. It was another moment before she continued. "It was my safe place, from all of the drama in high school and problems at home. Doug kind of became a second father to me, and this is where Kyle and I got to know each other for the first time." Bo look back at Lauren hesitantly, seeing a small frown on Lauren's face.

"Kyle?"

"Yeah. He was my first…" Bo faltered. Ripping off the band aid was going to be harder than she thought. _I'm going to have to start from the beginning._ "We met here near the end of the summer between Junior and Senior year. I didn't really know him well. We were in the same year, but I had only ever had short flings here and there and only with people older than me… and I wasn't really into making friends." Bo shrugged and leaned back into the bench, wrapping an arm around herself to ward off the sudden chill. Lauren mirrored her movements, leaning into Bo's side and silently offering her warmth and encouragement to continue.

"Kyle and I hit it off pretty quickly and before I knew it we had developed feelings for each other and had started dating by the time September began. We spent the rest of the summer together, here." Bo glanced at the empty building, letting out a long breath. "We were on our way back from the arcade one night when one thing led to another, and… things got a little heated." Bo stopped, feeling a churning in her stomach as a rush of conflicting emotions boiled to the surface.

Lauren was more than a little confused at where this story was progressing. It seemed like Bo was going to tell her about her first sexual encounter. Typically, Bo was no stranger to talking about sex, so this was more than a little peculiar. She kept her mouth shut, opting instead to put a hand on Bo's thigh and run her thumb over the top of her knee.

Bo put a trembling hand over top of Lauren's, holding it still as she fought to hold back the rush of memories from that night. She felt Lauren's hand turn and hold hers tightly but there was no way she could look up and meet her gaze. If she did she was lost. "He-he was my first real boyfriend, and I killed him." Bo's voice cracked as tears started blurring her vision. "I had been fighting this desire for so long. I didn't know what was happening to me and I didn't know how-" Bo broke and gulped for air. The words wouldn't stop and neither did the tears. "I didn't know how to control myself. I just felt this pull from my chest and this _hunger_, like I hadn't eaten in days. His chi tasted so good and it was like someone had taken a black marker to my memories because I just woke up in the car… and he was…" Bo lost herself to a familiar wave of grief and pain as she felt strong arms surround her and hold her close. She was crying and trembling uncontrollably. That was the moment she had started running. That nightmare had chased her for years. The fear of losing someone she loved like that again was unbearable. She cowered into Lauren's chest and stayed there, struggling to breathe for what seemed like an eternity. A soft hand cupped her face and a thumb began to wipe away the tears. Bo felt her chin being lifted as she met a pair of soft brown eyes. How was Lauren still here and holding her after everything she had said? How could she not see Bo for the monster that she was, the monster that she could become again in a heartbeat? "Lauren…" It was all Bo could say. He voice was hoarse and it hurt to talk.

"Bo. Listen to me." Lauren's voice was firm, but gentle. "I am not going anywhere."

Bo looked at Lauren perplexed. _How did she know?_ Lauren had an uncanny ability to read her thoughts.

Lauren's gaze softened at the brunette's evident confusion. How could she even begin to tell Bo how she felt about her? Thoughts of Bo had become constant throughout every day, especially when her professional life seemed to be falling apart. Ever since the Succubus had turned up at her lab, Lauren had found herself drawn inexplicably to her. She took a deep breath.

"You have been running from this your entire life, Bo, but now it's time to stop. You've got a family here with us, with Kenzi, Trick, Dyson, heck even Tamsin. You've got a home here." She took Bo's hand and placed it over her chest. "I feel like I'm crazy even admitting this out loud to you, I mean, we've only known each other for a short while and things between us…" Lauren gestured vaguely into the air, "Things only started happening a week ago, even though it feels like I've already known you for a lifetime."

The sincerity in Lauren's voice made Bo look up and meet the doctor's gaze. She had imagined countless scenarios where Lauren had taken off without a second glance as soon as Bo had revealed the dark secrets of her past, but the emotions she found in the blonde's eyes spoke of nothing but the truth. Bo sighed and leaned into her neck, still unable to voice her feelings.

"I am not going _anywhere_, Bo. I need you to believe me." Lauren looked down at the face burrowed into her shoulder and sighed. Bo was making things a little difficult. Lauren gently lifted her head and guided a pair of wary chocolate brown eyes to meet her own. Ever so slowly, Lauren leaned in and placed a tender kiss onto Bo's lips, putting into it everything she had felt and said to the Succubus moments before.

Bo pulled back after a moment, breathless. Everything in that instant seemed so surreal. It didn't seem to a part of her reality. All that they had done and said felt like it happened to someone else, another Bo, in another life. Bo let out a long breath and inhaled a lungful of the crisp autumn air. It was still dark out. It couldn't be later than three in the morning. They had to leave soon and get back to the city and the lives that awaited them. Bo looked at Lauren, she was striking even under the harsh fluorescent glare of the parking lot lights, and she couldn't help the small smile that crept up. It felt as if years of tension had been lifted from her shoulders. _No more running._

"I believe you."

Lauren smiled back with relief. She stood up slowly, cradling the gorilla plushie in the crook of her elbow as she reached a hand down to Bo. "Let's go home."

Lauren had driven them back into the city with Bo snuggled tightly against her side, clutching the toy and sleeping soundly. Both women were exhausted, but happy. They found comfort in one another as they tangled themselves in a cocoon of blankets in Lauren's bed and sleep overtook them in an instant.

* * *

><p>This time Bo had woken up before Lauren. She found herself wrapped in sheets and limbs, but didn't dare move for fear of waking the woman draped over her. Bo resorted to turning her head to watch the blonde as she slept. It was hard for her to keep the thoughts of last night from floating back into her mind as she watched the slow, rhythmic rise and fall of Lauren's chest.<p>

Bo's hand drifted lazily along Lauren's face, tucking back a strand of errant hair. The blonde shifted slightly, murmuring as the bed sheet slipped down just enough to give Bo a peek at the creamy skin underneath. She felt her heart pick up. It had been an unbearable week without Lauren, and her hunger for the blonde had intensified. Without the weight of emotion from yesterday Bo's mind had begun to focus on the present; her body was coveting Lauren's touch. Bo groaned at the internal battle raging inside of her.

Her hand moved of its own accord, slipping into the space underneath the thin sheet and running down the expanse of Lauren's back. Fingers fondled the edge of the sleep shirt and after a moment's hesitation they pushed underneath to make contact with soft, warm skin. Bo closed her eyes and let out a short breath. The little touch was evoking memories that sent a warm flush through her body. She needed more.

Her hand travelled upwards boldly, skimming along the waist and coming to rest at the swell of Lauren's breast. The blonde moved again this time and let out a small sigh. Bo opened her eyes and found a sleepy pair of hazel eyes fixed on hers.

"Hi." Bo rasped.

"Good morning." There was a playful tone beneath the drowsiness, accompanied by a half smile.

"How are you?"

There was no response. Instead, Lauren leaned up and kissed her deeply. A hand came to cup her face as if to hold her there while Lauren intensified the embrace. Bo wouldn't have pulled away even if she wanted to. She let out a soft moan as Lauren's tongue drew across her lips, setting fire to the desire that had been slowly building in her body. She wanted to taste Lauren, all of her. Bo opened her mouth for Lauren's curious tongue as she slid her hands down and guided the blonde onto her back. Bed sheets were bunched and discarded as Bo's hands and lips roamed across the expanse of warm skin beneath her. Her lips gravitated to Lauren's ear lobe, kissing and nibbling along the blonde's neck, down to her collar bone and further down to the valley between her breasts. The blonde was writhing beneath her. She knew she was not moving fast enough for Lauren but there was no reason to rush. Bo looked up into half-lidded, darkened eyes. "Soon." She promised, sending a small, glowing pulse of arousal into the blonde.

Lauren nodded, catching her lip between her teeth as she moaned and silently willed Bo to continue. She was craving the Succubus beyond all reason and it was only the events of last night that prevented her from turning the tables and taking what she wanted. Bo needed this, and as much as Lauren was aching to escalate things, she knew it was best to wait. She watched as the brunette dropped her head, kissing the spot between her breasts before slowly cupping one and encircling a nipple with her mouth. A shiver shot straight into her center as Bo's tongue and lips slowly sucked and kissed her, moving from one breast to the next after a long moment. The ache was nearly unbearable. She could feel her own arousal building and her restraint was vanishing quickly. She moaned softly, "Bo. Please. I want to feel you."

Bo complied immediately, letting her Succubus take over. She knew the fear of losing Lauren was still weighing over her, but she knew their newfound trust and understanding would prevent her from losing control. She settled between the blonde's legs and reached a hand down to trace a slow path along her waist, over the hip bone to the soft patch of hair above her center. Lauren splayed her legs and Bo looked down to see the wetness coating her lips. "Fuck, Lauren."

Bo's tongue was the first thing to touch her. She felt it running up along her inner folds languidly, almost teasingly. Her hips bucked involuntarily and all of a sudden Bo's tongue was pushing hard against the smooth skin beneath her clit, running up to flick against the sensitive nub and back down again and again. Lauren's back arched as she let out a long, low moan. God, Bo was driving her crazy.

Bo slipped a finger into Lauren's warmth, immediately feeling the walls constrict around her. She took her time, her finger exploring while her tongue and lips played with Lauren's hardening clit now and again. She wanted to go slow, to take her time and unravel the blonde bit by bit before finally giving in. Bo pulled out and covered Lauren's opening with her mouth before the blonde could begin to protest.

Lauren felt Bo moan as her tongue moved inside her, tasting her. Her hips moved slowly up and down, which encouraged Bo to slip two fingers back inside. She felt another larger pulse of arousal spread like wildfire within her while Bo fucked her slowly. Lauren cried out. Their eyes met and Lauren clutched at the brunette to pull her up and kiss her deeply. She could taste herself on Bo's lips and she felt Bo's fingers moving in and out in a slow rhythm. She gasped into Bo's mouth as her fingers curved upwards against the rough skin inside. Bo moved down Lauren's body again, briefly slipping a nipple into her mouth and gently grazing it with her teeth before she settled her lips around her clit again.

She felt Lauren's hips jerk beneath her, she was close. "Come for me." Bo murmured into her, as she sucked a little harder and drove her fingers deeper and faster.

"Fuck!" Lauren cried out as her whole body writhed and her muscles contracted around Bo's fingers. Bo kept up the momentum, moving up to capture the blonde's lips as her blue eyes flashed with hunger. A thin stream of chi left Lauren as a second more powerful orgasm overcame her. She lost herself in Lauren's taste only for a moment before she willed herself to stop. Bo slowed down her movements, gently pulling her hand out and finding it coated in the blonde's essence.

An aftershock rolled over her when Bo pulled her hand out, sending a thrill down her spine. Lauren's eyes were closed tightly and she was breathing hard. She felt the mattress move and a warm body surround her.

It took a moment before she could find her voice. "Wow." She laughed bashfully, opening her eyes. "That was…"

"Yeah, I agree. You taste amazing." Bo replied playfully while she licked her lips.

Lauren looked into brown eyes and her smile was nuclear. She had felt the chi leaving her when she climaxed, heightening everything she experienced in that moment. She could only imagine how it felt for Bo, but she was ecstatic that Bo had finally trusted herself to let go, even if only a little. Lauren looked down and willed her toes to move.

She heard Bo laugh, knowing exactly what was happening. "That good, huh?"

She looked at Bo impishly, "Just you wait." Turning in her arms she pressed herself flush against Bo's body, whispering something salaciously into the brunette's ear as she drew the tip of her tongue around the swirls of her earlobe. She received a small groan from the brunette in response and pulled back with a satisfied look. "I hear that payback's a bitch."

Bo laughed in shock. "Doctor! I hope you don't kiss your mother with that mouth."

Lauren grinned. "I do, but that's not all it can do." She raised an eyebrow suggestively as she pinned Bo beneath her in a fluid movement. "Care to find out?"

Bo nodded eagerly, a smile plastered to her face. She couldn't get enough of this woman. It was something about the way Lauren touched her and looked at her that made Bo feel like the rest of the world had simply vanished. There were still some things to work through, there would always be little road bumps along the way, but she was done running from her past. Lauren knew about one of her darkest moments, and after all of that she was still here. Bo shook her head in happy disbelief. She found her future in the arms of a breathtaking, incredible blonde and things were finally going be all right.

Fin.


End file.
